


Thanks, Matt!

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Slightly drunk sex, at least he has a tight ass amirite, in which Matt is self centered even in his sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: Edd gets bored of TV and goes to ask Matt out for a pint, only to find him in a... compromising position. After a beer in the kitchen, Edd comes to a decision.





	Thanks, Matt!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteri/gifts).



> Written for my lovely friend Asteri! I hate Eddmatt, but I adore you, so here you go! I hope you like it.

It was a late Friday night when Edd made the worst mistake of his life.

    Okay, _maybe_ that was an exaggeration, but “maybe” still leaves the very real possibility that it wasn’t. He had been through a harrowing ideal, and it all started when he decided to abandon the television in favor of asking Matt out for a pint. It seemed like a nice way to spend some time and increase their friendly bond, but Edd got much more than he was asking for when he walked in on something… truly horrific.

    Matt was naked and sitting on the floor in front of a tall mirror. He had his hand wrapped around his cock and was jerking in quick succession. The ginger turned to look at his friend, a big grin plastered onto his face. He paused his motions and asked, “Care to join me?”

    Edd slammed the door shut and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a cola flavored beer out of the fridge and downing it as quickly as he could without puking… So like, in five minutes. Did he really want to fuck one of his best friends? He’d never thought of Matt in that way. He wasn’t bad looking - he actually was quite handsome - but Edd didn’t even consider himself to be gay! Though… he looked down. He actually kinda had a boner after seeing Matt naked. _Dang, maybe I am gay,_ he thought.

    He returned to Matt’s room to find that things had gotten even weirder. There were candles lit on the dresser, and it seemed Matt had prepped himself. He was bent over the bed, his arms outstretched to the other side, holding a small circular mirror. His ass was high in the air. Edd’s face grew warm.

    “Condoms are in the dresser, mate,” Matt said casually, as if he wasn’t just about to get fucked. Edd went over and took one out. After taking off his pants - and shirt: it wasn’t fair for just Matt to be naked, was it? - he put the condom on and slowly pressed in. Matt was instantly vocal, but not in a good way. After a few minutes of him begging Edd to go faster and harder, the brown-haired man finally obliged him.

    “That’s better,” Matt purred, his eyes narrowing. Edd noticed he was staring at himself in the mirror, and had it tilted so Edd wasn’t visible. Then… he was mumbling something. It started with an “M” sound. Edd had to listen closely to hear what he was saying, and then suddenly he didn’t, because Matt was moaning it out loud. It was… his own name?  
    “Matt~ mmm, you’re so good~”

    Edd was, to say the least, mortified. He was about to pull out when Matt started pushing back against his cock and clenching around him. His face was contorting in the strangest ways, and instead of laughing like Edd normally would, it just made him even more aroused. In a few more seconds he had cum, and it seemed like Matt had too.

    As he pulled out, Matt said, “Thanks, Matt! I mean… Mate.” He had an extreme blush and buried his face in the sheets. Edd was surprised to see this act of shame. _I guess he does have some self awareness…_ The brown haired man laid next to him on the bed for a moment before his ginger friend stood and told him to get up. Together, they walked to the shower. In the sauna-like bathroom, the two washed; Edd was content to focus on himself, but it seemed like Matt wanted to touch him… everywhere. I mean, _everywhere_.

    After receiving the most thorough washing of his life, Edd went to go back to his room, but found himself being pulled into Matt’s. The ginger tore off the sheets and laid down on the mattress, pulling Edd down with him. Then he snuggled into him and fell asleep. Edd had planned to leave once he heard Matt’s quiet snoring, but soon found himself weary-eyed as well. Before he went to sleep, he decided he would be a little less drunk next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this mess.  
> You ever read two fics from a writer and go, "Is this really the same person, or did the writer let someone else use their account to post a work?" I have. And then you check the timestamps and find that the work you like, as well as the work you don't, are both RECENT. And you're just like... the fuck?  
> If that's you right now, I apologize. I assure you this is my work, as are all of my other works. I feel this one may be less than good because I do not like this ship and have trouble writing erotica due to PTSD psychosis. You have no idea how annoying it is to try and write two guys fucking with your mind flashing back to the worst moments of your life and the voices in your head screaming THE WEIRDEST SHIT at you. Like, you wanna write an in depth scene about the deep chasm of his anus, how moist and hot it felt around MC's cock? Too bad, your brain is screaming "parmesan cheese" at you in the voice of Donald Trump.  
> I hate my life.


End file.
